


Парамнезия

by Amnezyna



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Psychological Drama, Science Bros, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что дал им дрифт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Парамнезия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке Pacific Rim Fest на дайри. 1.19. Ньют/Герман. Что дал им дрифт.
> 
> Слэш и джен, так же, как и косая черта между персонажами, проставлены вместе не по ошибке. Каждый может прочесть то, что ему ближе.

_Парамнезия - ошибочное, ложное, превратное воспоминание_

Тяжелее всего было с детскими воспоминаниями. Там, где память уже начинала потихоньку стирать фон, заволакивать серым, оставляя мелкие, врезавшиеся в память острыми осколками детали, чувствовалось что-то иное. Осколки были прежними, но туман, окутывающий их, стал другим. Неправильным. Чужим.

Он ел сахарную вату. Розовую, липнущую к пальцам, к губам, к носу, к очкам. Весь мир превратился в сладкое и липкое, а сестра смеялась над ним. Сестра? У него нет сестры. И никогда не было. Фигура девочки, и без того неявная, словно нарисованная акварелью по мокрой бумаге, дрожит и расплывается, но на её месте не появляется ничего. 

В такие моменты Ньют вспоминал первое правило входящих в дрифт пилотов – "не фиксируйся". Он перебирал неизменные, знакомые картинки – постер над кроватью в общежитии, второй поцелуй с Эшли, брелок ключей от купленной на собственные деньги машины, первая встреча с маршалом, знакомство с Германном – якоря, надёжно выдёргивавшие из зыбкого морока в его собственную действительность.

~*~

Это произошло по-дурацки, как и многое в его жизни: Ньют зацепился за один из своих кабелей и растянулся на полу в полный рост. 

\- Так вам и надо, профессор Гайзлер, от вашего халатного отношения к науке просто обязан был пострадать хоть кто-нибудь! – Ньют уже привык к этому бесцветному, тихому, с нарочито старческими интонациями голосу. И перестал удивляться тому, что он звучит только в его голове. 

Он попытался подняться, но правую ногу пронзила резкая боль. Только бы не перелом. Но даже если и перелом, ничего, ему есть, у кого одолжить трость. Хотя зачем одалживать, он же не расстаётся с тростью с десяти лет. 

Ньют прижал запястья к пылающим вискам. 

Это была его мысль. Не произнесённая чужим голосом, то есть не чужим уже, голосом Германна, своим, привычным, его родным внутренним голосом. Это была его собственная мысль. 

Он судорожно огляделся, взгляд зацепился за колбу с препаратом из мозга кайдзю, перескочил на фрагмент позвонка, лежавший на соседнем столике. Вытянул перед собой обе руки – распахнутая пасть кайдзю, того, которого он нарисовал на себе первым, в шестнадцать, когда понял, что восхищается этими монстрами. Да, ему было шестнадцать, он копил на полноцветную татуировку три месяца, потом носил рубашку с длинными рукавами, чтобы родители не увидели, потом хвастался ею в колледже, потом его поколотили братья Рейс, у которых половина семьи погибла в уничтоженном кайдзю Майами. Вторая татуировка, на правой руке, он сделал её через год, когда поступил в колледж, чтобы быть ближе к своим любимым цифрам. Третья татуировка, рядом с первой, после первой удачно сданной сессии, а потом ещё одна, после публикации в журнале. Нет. Не в журнале. Не в журнале. Нет!

Германн уронил трость, падая на колени рядом с Ньютом, и обхватил его лицо обеими ладонями. Ньют раскачивался, как в трансе, глядя перед собой невидящими глазами, бормоча что-то, Германн смог разобрать только "не в журнале, не в журнале, нет, нет, не…". 

\- Смотри на меня! Доктор Гайзлер! Ньютон! Ньют! 

Ньют продолжал качаться взад и вперёд, не делая попыток сбросить руки Германна, никак не реагируя на его присутствие. 

\- Что ты опять с собой сделал, Ньют? – тихо спросил Германн. – Что ты с собой сделал? 

Он обнял Ньюта за плечи, привлёк к себе и, повинуясь какому-то необъяснимому инстинкту, прижался губами к пылающему лбу, как всегда делала мама, когда он был болен. Нет, не мама. Кто-то другой. 

Ньют моргнул и схватился за руку Германна, крепко, до боли, как будто тот тащил его из пропасти. В глазах - страх человека, ещё не смирившегося с неизбежностью падения.

\- Гер… - он судорожно облизнул губы. – Третья… журнал…

Горячие ладони сжались на костлявом запястье ещё сильнее.

Германн наклонился к нему, их лбы соприкоснулись – ледяной и пылающий.

\- Проект, Ньют. Не статья, проект. 

По телу Ньюта прошла судорога, он зажмурился, выгнулся и болезненно вскрикнул. Через мгновение он открыл глаза. Совершенно осмысленные, обычные глаза, чуточку безумные, но это было правильное безумие. Потянулся, поморщился, ойкнул. Готтлиб рефлекторно прижал его к себе левой рукой. 

\- Нога, Германн. Кажется, я сломал ногу. Об кабель.

\- Это должно было случиться, при твоём халатном отношении к порядку. 

\- Чёртов зануда.

\- Безалаберный раздолбай.

\- Германн?

\- М?

\- Если ты опустишь меня на пол, я обещаю не ломать вторую ногу. По крайней мере, сейчас. 

\- Я уже боюсь оставлять тебя одного, - Готтлиб потянулся свободной рукой к коммуникатору и нажал, наконец, кнопку вызова медиков. 

\- Ньют?

\- М?

\- Последняя фигурка в коллекции супергероев?

\- Капитан Америка. Так и не попался. Герм, ты точно не хочешь встать?

\- Тебя пока лучше не двигать. Перелом.

\- Ладно.

Ньют закрывает глаза, и ему кажется, что он слышит мотив старой, знакомой с детства колыбельной. Он не разбирает слов, он даже не разбирает языка – английский? немецкий? - но ему очень уютно, спокойно и совершенно всё равно.


End file.
